


Peace

by medusine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusine/pseuds/medusine
Summary: Silver muses about how contrary his mind can be, especially when it comes to Flint.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the John Silver Appreciation Week 2017. Day 3: Favourite Relationship.

As a rule, Silver was not a peaceful person.

He could appear to be at peace, hide behind a placid mask and a cool smile. He'd become a master at faking nonchalance – or thought he had, at least. But behind the mask, thousands of thoughts collided, some barely even conscious. Fears lurked there, some deep and nameless, others as familiar as old friends. Fear kept him alive.

Silver's mind endlessly devised backup plans should the current one fail, accumulated useful and compromising information from whoever crossed his path, and, especially, looked for ways to escape from each and every situation, in case things went pear-shaped. Or in case he got into waters too deep for him.

From the moment Silver met him, he knew he had to get away from Flint, soon, fast, _desperately_. There had been many plans to disappear and never see Flint again. And yet, Silver found those plans intermingling strangely with another desperate need, an instinct nearly on par with his fear. The need to get closer to Flint, to know him, to _matter_ to him. And he succeeded.

The closer he managed to get, the further Silver's mind wanted to make him run.

He couldn't run on one leg, though. He couldn't run from a crew that took him in and counted on him. And, like the sea that ran away only to crash harder into the craggy rocks as it rushed back to them, he couldn't run far from Flint before he was drawn back to him.

Which was why Silver now lay with his face buried in the nook of Flint's shoulder, wrapped in the scent of him, his mind blurred into a relaxed euphoria, wondering how it was that someone brimming with darkness and turmoil, with rage and violence, could feel so _safe_?

Perhaps it was the gentle, nearly delicate way Flint's hand cradled the back of Silver's neck. Perhaps it was the strong, steady beat of his heart, loud in Silver's ears, and the rasp of breath as it filled Flint's lungs and streamed out again, its rhythmic swell as mesmerising as waves licking a beach. Perhaps it was the soft light that seemed to fill Flint's eyes when he gazed down at Silver in those moments when they were both laid bare and entwined.

Silver let himself drift, eyes sleepily gazing at Flint's skin, a smooth pale expanse dotted with freckles. Gazing at them was like gazing at the night sky, feeling the tug of its light-speckled infinity, and getting lost in it until he was so dizzy he could barely stand it.

In the quiet after the thunder of their arguments and the storm of their lovemaking, in these brief moments of respite from war and gore and death, Silver thought that maybe here he had found a little peace.


End file.
